


Никогда не увижу 🔍

by WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, Frenemies, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Прошло больше года после поражения Айзена, и выздоровевший Гриммджо возвращается в Каракуру, надеясь на битву. Но находит свой самый страшный кошмар.Короткая сказка о поиске ответов, вынужденном мире и о том, кем может стать враг, когда уважение становится сильнее ярости.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Никогда не увижу 🔍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See You Never 🔍](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555397) by [murderlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderlight/pseuds/murderlight). 



> Автор вдохновлялся [артом](https://twitter.com/ajkw_h/status/1098096449819033601) автора [@ajkw_h](https://twitter.com/ajkw_h).

Сначала Гриммджо не поверил.

Наткнулся случайно, молча следуя за парой шинигами по Каракуре, думая, что может, Куросаки один из них. Оказалось, нет, но их реяцу казалась отдаленно знакомой: беловолосый мальчишка в капитанском хаори и высокая женщина с розовым куском ткани, свисающим с плеч. Судя по ощущениям, лейтенант. Два высокопоставленных шинигами, которые не могли его даже почувствовать, заслуживали слежки. 

Преследование всегда повышало Гриммджо настроение, так что он плелся на расстоянии, недоумевая, за чем таким чертовски важным они спустились из своей башни из слоновой кости. Гриммджо ожидал битвы, но все, что они сделали, так это сели в воздухе напротив какого-то отстойного домишки, пялясь туда, как парочка сталкеров.

Гриммджо пришлось сильно прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть из тени здания через дорогу, что же они видели. Сначала он ничего не понял.

Внутри был Куросаки.

Он был в человеческой одежде и не замечал парочку за своим окном, будто их и не было. Но это даже не было самым странным.

У Куросаки не было духовной силы. Совсем. Только дурацкое мерцание жизни, как у любого человека. Никакого чертова вихря реяцу шинигами-пустого, проучившего его меньше года назад. Что за чертовщина произошла?

Кто этот за самозванец?

Отступая назад в темноту карниза, под которым Гриммджо нашел убежище, он сжал зубы так сильно, что те едва не треснули. 

Эта штука выглядела совсем как Куросаки. Не только волосы и лицо, но и движения. Поза в которой он сидел. Неподвижное равнодушие — вот что было ново. Гриммджо никогда не видел такого выражения на этом лице.

— Какая жалость, — вздохнула женщина, и вытащила палочку данго из рукава. — Это просто... — она засунула первые два шарика в рот и начала жевать, — пиррова победа для него. И слова главнокомандующего Ямамото, что раз он больше не шинигами, то не один из нас, плохо пахнут. Кто погиб и сделал его лидером?

— Совет Сорока-шести, — тяжело произнес мальчишка. Голос у него был чертовски старше, чем он выглядел. Гриммджо увидел, как он моргнул. — Но часть со смертью случилась позже. 

Женщина фыркнула. — Могу сказать про Айзена одно: он избавился от балласта.

— Ты можешь говорить, как изменница, пока меня нет и я не вынужден тебя одергивать?

— Я всего лишь говорю то, о чем все думают!

— Говори это в другое время.

— Ой, ладно, — вздохнула женщина, — но даже ты должен признать, его решение насчет Ичиго просто смешно. Сила или нет, он все еще один из нас.

— С точки зрения Сейретея, он временный шинигами, который потерял свои силы. А если он больше не шинигами, то это больше не наше дело. — Беловолосый мальчишка скрестил руки. — Это печальное решение, но правильное. Он достаточно сражался за нас. Он изначально был школьником-человеком, лучше дать ему возможность и дальше спокойно им оставаться. 

— Спокойным он не выглядит, — заспорила жещина. — Он выглядит... — голос затих, но Гриммджо заметил, как ее раздражение сменилось беспокойством. Мальчишка отвернулся, его белое хаори поднялось на внезапном холодном ветру.

— Я знаю. Но наши приказы все еще в силе.

Гриммджо был напряжен, как струна, как будто кто-то схватил его сзади за шею и потянул позвоночник. Он хотел убить их обоих, он хотел вытащить меч и разорвать ту чушь, что они сказали друг другу. Которую они поведали ему.

Временный шинигами. Человек. Школьник. Куросаки даже не был офицером-шинигами, он был человеком. Живым. И теперь его сил не стало, он не мог даже увидеть ублюдков, которые обсуждали его прямо за окном.

Из всех последствий, которые Гриммджо ожидал от войны с Айзеном, он точно не предвидел это.

Было непросто прийти в себя после всех ран, что он получил во время войны. Нойтора довольно сильно его потрепал. К тому времени, как он поймал и сожрал достаточно мелких пустых, чтоб регенерировать (карабкаясь на животе по белому песку под вновь почерневшим небом), он вернулся обратно в мир живых, чтобы почувствовать... пустоту. Айзен или умер, или исчез. Ичимару и Тоусен будто испарились. Маленькие, самые слабые пустые, которые раньше избегали ураганы реяцу и прятались где-то в дальних уголках, остались единственными, кто мог бы рассказать, что произошло. 

Айзен проиграл Куросаки Ичиго и неизвестному мужчине с выцветшими русыми волосами. 

Арранкары были убиты. Халлибел смогла вернуться только тогда, когда ее фрассьоны открыли гарганту и затащили друг друга внутрь. Всех остальных перебили. Туда им и дорога. Слабые ублюдки, все они. Смерть Старрка удивила его, но от того всегда было ощущение, будто он скоро умрет и ему на это плевать. Неважно. Гриммджо скользнул в гарганту, направляясь обратно и решив, что они все перебили друг друга или вернулись в Сейретей. Он подождет. Скоро он будет действовать, нужно только подгадать момент.

Только Айзен назвал Куросаки риокой. Захватчиком. Сначала Гриммджо отмахнулся от этой маленькой назойливой идеи, что Куросаки не вернулся в Общество душ. Что он не был его частью. Так что, несколько месяцев спустя, полностью вылечившись и с новыми шрамами, Гриммджо вернулся в Каракуру и поймал след двух высокопоставленных шинигами. 

А теперь это.

Иногда Гриммджо желал, чтобы его чертова интуиция не попадала все время прямо в яблочко. Нет, Куросаки был не из Сейретея, и правда была прямо перед Гриммджо, за окном.

Их разделяли десять метров и миллионы километров. 

Черт побери.

Гриммджо наблюдал, как двое переговаривались несколько минут, пока не устали от своих вуайеристких замашек. Патруль? Проверка отверженного? Гриммджо прекрасно знал, что значит «не наше дело»: он не один из нас. Тот же бред происходил с Эспадой, которую выгнали в Привароны. Он, правда, не понимал, нахрена было спускаться в мир живых и дышать на окно Куросаки. Соблюдали приличия? Но этого не меняло фактов: лорды шинигами, или кто там у них рулил, выкинули его как мусор. Чертового Куросаки Ичиго.

Когда они в конце концов ушли, Гриммджо думал тоже развернуться. Нет битвы — нет смысла. Убийство Куросаки было бы пустой тратой сил, дайте тому время, и он умрет от старости сам. В будущем Гриммджо не светил реванш. Ему вообще ничего не светило. В возвращении в Хуэко Мундо и то было больше смысла.

Но вместо этого Гриммджо метнулся через дорогу и вверх по стене здания, а затем присел в воздухе, готовясь увидеть все, на что упадет взгляд. Может, он наконец поймет, что такого интересного в Куросаки, который выглядел, будто его лишили последней опоры.

На таком близком расстоянии Гриммджо чувствовал и видел: Куросаки был совершенно и необратимо человеком. Его жизненная сила была слабой, как огонек свечи на ветру. Не было больше реяцу, сталкивающейся с его, горящей, будто тысячи духовных огней. Ничто. Пустота, окружающая его, будто вакуум. Но это был он, даже если интуиция Гриммджо кричала обратное. У Куросаки будто забрали все, что делало его Куросаки. Гриммджо никогда не слышал, чтобы шинигами стал чем-то другим, кроме случаев, когда тот обретал силу пустых. 

Это с ним случилось? Общество душ прознало о маске Куросаки? 

Абсолютно равнодушный к вопросам, мучающим Гриммджо, Куросаки сидел на кровати и листал что-то на маленьком светящемся экране, который держал одной рукой. Время от времени он стучал по нему в каком-то ритме, но Гриммджо не видел, для чего. Ему было все равно, его глаза не отпускали равнодушное, опустошенное лицо. Глаза, когда-то живые и вызывающе горящие, были полны уныния.

Глаз, которые Гриммджо ненавидел, не стало, и это он ненавидел еще больше.

Лучше бы Куросаки был мертв, чем закончил так. Может, стоило его убить.

Устав от своего маленького устройства, Куросаки положил его на стол, поднимаясь на ноги и поворачиваясь к окну. Тусклые карие глаза смотрели прямо на него — сквозь него, пока Куросаки открывал окно и высовывал голову, оглядываясь. Ему было невдомек, что он был на расстоянии пяти сантиметров от лица Гриммджо, когда опускал локти на подоконник и обращал взгляд на луну.

Гриммджо поднял руки и замер, задержав их по обеим сторонам поднятого вверх лица Куросаки. Одно движение. Он почти слышал влажный, глухой звук выворачивающихся костей, готовых отделиться от позвоночника. Это так просто. Может, это было бы милосердием. Соглашением между воинами убить другого, когда один из них больше не может сражаться. Сейчас Куросаки был едой. Просто едой. И это был так чертовски ненормально. Гриммджо знал, что должен убить его. Он не мог больше смотреть на Куросаки и видеть его таким. Но убийство... казалось неправильным завершением. 

Неправильным завершением для них.

— Хрень какая-то, — проскрежетал Гриммджо, сжав челюсти. Его руки опали. — Ты чертово несчастье. Меня от тебя тошнит. 

Куросаки просто смотрел сквозь него глазами, что не могли видеть, и высматривал луну, скрывшуюся за облаками. 

Гриммджо не знал, что заставило его сделать это. Блеклость, или, может, одинокий блеск его дурацких глаз, или линия рта, — что-то из этого заставило его положить руку на лицо Куросаки и толкнуть его, заставив вскрикнув, обратно в комнату, прыгая следом и тихо приземляясь на матрас на полу. Куросаки отлетел назад и приземлился с гулким ударом рядом со столом, молотя руками в поисках нападавшего, которого он не мог видеть.  
Забавно, что несмотря на свое бессилие, Куросаки крутанулся идеальным сальто и встал в защитную позу, тяжело дыша от подскочившего адреналина. Он напряженно стоял в стойке, пока Гриммджо тяжело смотрел на него со стороны изножья кровати. 

— Кто здесь? — спросил Куросаки, широко распахнув глаза и метаясь взглядом по всей комнате. Кончик его носа покраснел. — Рукия? Это ты?

Рукия. Имя одной из его маленьких друзей. Должно быть, тоже шинигами. Гриммджо немного помнил маленькую, тонкую женщину с большими глазами и ледяным мечом. Он готов был поставить Пантеру на то, что никто из шинигами так и не связался с Куросаки, если судить по тому, как осветилось его лицо, хоть он и явно пытался себя контролировать. Молча ухмыляясь, Гриммджо смотрел, как Куросаки расслабляется и, поняв, что его не собираются атаковать, выпрямляется в полный рост. Осторожная надежда на его лице вызвала у Гриммджо желание влепить ему хук слева, чтобы стереть ее к черту. 

— Не Рукия, — после паузы сказал Куросаки, наклоняя голову, будто прислушиваясь. Куросаки сузил карие глаза, ища разгадку, стараясь понять. — И Ренджи бы не пришел без нее. Это не из-за того, что что-то случилось, потому что я все равно не могу помочь. Пустой не остановился бы на одном ударе... кто, черт побери, в моей комнате?

— Давай, у тебя достаточно мозгов, чтобы догадаться, — ответил Гриммджо, зная, что насмешка в его голосе была никому не слышна. — Прошел только год. Чуть больше. Интересно, считаешь ли ты меня мертвым. Ты ничем не лучше, бывший шинигами. Ты знаешь, что бы я выбрал. 

Он позволил Куросаки сделать несколько нерешительных шагов, тот выставил перед собой руки, как слепой, пока не коснулся шрама на его груди. 

— Черт, — выдохнул Куросаки, удивленный собственным открытием. Но не остановился. Кончики пальцев превратились в ладонь. Затем в две ладони, скользящие по его груди, по шее, вдоль плеч. Горящие карие глаза смотрели вперед, будто Куросаки мог прочертить линии, которые обводил руками, ощупывая ткань воротника, рисуя облик в голове. — Воротник, загнут вниз. Не шикахушо. Человек, мужчина. Черт, прости, что я тебя так тут ощупываю, но это единственный способ, которым я могу... — прерывая себя, Куросаки провел теплой рукой по шее Гриммджо и прижал к щеке.  
Гриммджо мог бы рассмеяться над тем, как осторожные пальцы исследовали открытую часть его лица, совершенно пропуская огромную подсказку с другой стороны, которая выдала бы его мгновенно. Придурок. Вместо этого Куросаки водил ужасно мягкими пальцами везде, где не имело значения, по щеке, уху и волосам, пока другая прижималась к его сердцу, будто держалась за последнюю надежду. Может, он мог чувствовать как оно билось. Наверно, нет. 

— Кто ты? — снова спросил Куросаки, и что-то, ужасно похожее на отчаяние, дрожало в его голосе. — Может, ты просто напишешь?

Напишет? Будто посыльный? К черту. Гриммджо схватил руку, которая лежала напротив его сердца, и опустил ее к пустоте на животе. Если в хилой башке Куросаки осталась хоть капля мозгов... 

Он резко побледнел, дыхание сбилось, когда его пальцы наткнулись на воздух там, где должна быть плоть. Его глаза горели, испуганно, но вместе с тем светились пониманием. Его вторая рука переместилась на другую щеку, пальцы коснулись рта, а потом наконец нашли последний кусочек пазла. 

— О боже, — выдохнул Куросаки, рука на разбитой маске, а вторая — на дыре в животе. — Гриммджо. Ты жив. — Отдернув руки, будто обжегся, Куросаки покраснел всеми оттенками красного и розового. Его плечи слегка дрожали, но явно не от страха. Волнение, наверно. Или просто потрясение. Кто знает? — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Будто я, блядь, знаю. — Смысла говорить не было, но Куросаки стоял тут, будто глухой священник в исповедальне. Обойдя его и выйдя за пределы досягаемости, Гриммджо стал осматриваться. 

Спальня была почти пустой, не то чтобы бы ему, правда, это осуждать. У его комнаты в Лас Ночес последние дни было только три с половиной стены. У Куросаки стояли пара шкафов, кровать, стол, какая-то металлическая полка. Лампа, шкаф для одежды, шторы, окно. В доме было несколько людей, от одного из них шла сильная духовная сила. Может даже шинигами. Хотя не похоже. Два человека, одного возраста, один значительно сильнее второго. Сильнее Куросаки.

— Ты пришел, чтобы убить меня? — тихо спросил Куросаки, будто невольно. Он говорил с пустым местом, идиот. Но затем повернулся, вытянув руки, пока не наткнулся на бицепс Гриммджо, пальцы прошлись по ткани белой куртки. Его дыхание было ровным, глаза искали цель, но каждый раз проходили мимо. — Я знаю, я обещал тебе бой. Бьюсь об заклад, ты в бешенстве, что я стал таким. 

— Сильнее, чем ты думаешь, — на этот раз Гриммджо на самом деле обхватил его лицо. Куросаки вздрогнул, но не закричал, чтобы позвать на помощь. Его кожа была мягкой и гладкой. Волосы тоже были мягкими, Гриммджо пропустил их сквозь пальцы прежде чем схватить и дернуть. Уши, которые он задел, стали красными от гнева. Когда Гриммджо дернул и их тоже, Куросаки захлопал руками как кукла, ударяя куда ни попадя в слабой попытке остановить его. Он был слаб. Как же слаб он был. Обхватив его за талию обеими руками, Гриммджо поднял Куросаки в воздух и грохнул об двери дурацкого шкафа так сильно, что те затряслись, и оранжевая башка ударилась об потолок. Он был просто мясом и хрупкими костями, и чертовыми слепыми глазами, которые никогда не увидят его снова... 

— Прости, — сказал Куросаки, и Гриммджо отпустил его, чувствуя, как внутри все выворачивается наизнанку от того, какой развалиной тот стал. Куросаки был просто пустой оболочкой. Воспоминанием. 

Они никогда не закончат то, что начали.

— К черту, — пробормотал Гриммджо, злой на Куросаки, но еще больше — на себя. — Я не должен был приходить. У тебя тоже нет ответов. — Он наступил на матрас, чувствуя, как тот прогибается под ногой, и повернулся к окну. Куросаки, должно быть, заметил.

— Нет, подожди. Гриммджо, подожди. — С наглостью мыши, нападающей на льва, и целеустремленностью человека с прорвой удачи, Куросаки выбросил руки вперед, обхватил его за талию и дернул вниз, на кровать, громко ударившись и вскрикнув, будто умирая. Рыча из-за его форменной наглости, Гриммджо сбросил его и навис сверху, но Куросаки тут же перевернул его, рука схватила за волосы и нога уперлась в живот. Выражение его лица было зверским. — Да подожди ты, черт побери! Если ты пришел сюда, значит, ты не знаешь, что произошло, верно? Ты не знал обо мне, о хогиоку, Айзене и всём этом дерьме. Разве ты не хочешь узнать? — пользуясь преимуществом, Куросаки провел руками по коже, пока кончики его пальцев не коснулись волос Гриммджо, висков, а затем уголков глаз. Положив большие пальцы на эстигмы, Куросаки обхватил его лицо ладонями, которые больше были неспособны ранить его, и, рассчитав расстояние, посмотрел Гриммджо прямо в глаза. 

В одно мгновение напряжение отпустило Гриммджо и просто рассеялось. Освобождение стало столь внезапным, что выбило из него удивленный вздох. Но даже несмотря на то, что Куросаки не мог его видеть, он смотрел прямо на него надломленным взглядом, полным отчаянной нужды. Этот взгляд ранил его гораздо глубже и кровавее, чем любой меч, когда-либо касавшийся его кожи.

Черт.

— Не уходи, — сказал Куросаки низким голосом, полным тихой силы; его пальцы путались в волосах Гриммджо. Казалось, что внутри, за всей решимостью, что-то внутри Куросаки разрушалось и рассыпалось в прах. — Ты единственный, кто заговорил со мной. Единственный, кто удосужился прийти. Я просто... просто хочу знать, что происходило. Как сейчас обстоят дела. Я пропустил, чем все кончилось, и теперь я не могу ни с кем связаться.

Гриммджо смотрел на него, слишком удивленный, чтобы атаковать. А пока Куросаки держал его лицо и ждал, будто его руки не дрожали, и он не кусал губы, чтобы не вывалить все, хотел сказать. 

Ты единственный, кто заговорил со мной.

Какого хрена Общество душ выкинуло лучшего из них? Черт, из всех вопросов, которые у него были, этот жег язык сильнее всего. Так что когда Куросаки осторожно потянулся назад и сел в изножье кровати, снова потеряв его взглядом, Гриммджо не выпрыгнул из окна. Он сел, кинув ноги на пол, и наклонился, опершись на колени в ожидании. Позволил Куросаки самому решать, как им общаться, раз он хотел этого так сильно.

— Ты останешься? Хотя бы ненадолго? Полчаса? — попросил Куросаки, протягивая свои неуклюжие человеческие ручки в его сторону, пока не коснулся его запястья, сжав. Он переместил ладонь к его, легко прижимая. — Сожми, чтобы сказать «да». 

Гриммджо сжал так сильно, что выбил Куросаки три сустава. Раздавшийся крик был довольно приятным.

— Черт! Ладно, это «да». — Очевидно поняв, что положение было не очень удобным и что Гриммджо двигаться не собирался, Куросаки сполз с кровати и уселся перед ним. Просто встал на колени, будто в этом не было ничего особенного, и держал невидимую руку. — Хорошо, так что теперь? Только не сломай мне руку, — поспешно добавил он, выглядя раздраженным тем, что ему приходится об этом просить. — Я не такой... прочный, как когда был шинигами. Мое человеческое тело совершенно обычное. 

— Да что ты говоришь, — протянув вторую руку, Гриммджо ущипнул мягкую человеческую щеку двумя пальцами и потянул. Когда он отпустил, кожа там стала ярко-красной. Потирая ее рукой, Куросаки осторожно посмотрел куда-то в сторону его груди.

— Хорошо, это «нет».

— Это не «нет», придурок, я просто хотел... черт. Ладно, это «нет». К черту твои синяки. — Теперь он разговаривал с глухим. Будто тот мог ответить. Гриммджо чувствовал, как в нем поднимается раздражение и заливает щеки жаром. Он сжал руку Куросаки, желая, чтобы он поторопился со своими чертовыми вопросами. Но Куросаки, как обычно, редко делал то, что от него ожидал Гриммджо. 

— Ты хочешь узнать, как я помог победить Айзена? 

Глаза Гриммджо расширились. Еще два сустава выскочили с громким звуком, заставляя Куросаки выругаться. Тот посидел недолго в тишине, размышляя, затем начал рассказывать низким, ровным голосом. Отстраненно, будто это все больше не имело значения. 

Слушая, как Куросаки смог преодолеть такую разницу в силе, как использовал технику под названием «мугецу», и чего ему стоило ее применить, Гриммджо чувствовал, как его зубы сжимаются от зависти. Это должно было быть его. Для него. Последним столкновением их сил, последней отчаянной атакой — для него, а не для чертова Айзена Соуске и его отталкивающей искусственной эволюции. Слияния с дурацким камешком, которое создало его — создало всех арранкаров. Используя лечащую женщину и ее силы для отвлечения внимания, заставляя всех поверить, что она была его козырной картой, когда он всего лишь хотел завлечь Куросаки в Уэко Мундо, чтобы можно было занять город. Во всяком случае, так понял Гриммджо из болтовни Куросаки. Тот много болтал.

— Я более-менее понимал, что делаю. Я должен был это сделать, это был единственный способ. — Странно, его карие глаза метнулись в сторону окна, после того как он это произнес, сощуренные и напряженные. Под настороженным вниманием Гриммджо его плечи напряглись. — Я не знал, что Урахара уже разместил свое кудо внутри Айзена. Может, он думал, что я решу, что это неправильно или бесчестно. Я не знаю. Айзен сделал много дерьмовых вещей. Но потеря моих сил шинигами, когда я не знал всей подоплеки, заставила меня почувствовать, будто я... — Его плечи снова опустились, расслабленно и устало. — Я не знаю даже, почему я жалуюсь. Детали не важны. Это случилось. Я сказал всем, что я в порядке.

Гриммджо протянул руку еще до того, как смог остановить себя, хватая все еще красноватую щеку Куросаки и дергая за нее. 

— Нет, — согласился Куросаки, даже не коснувшись в этот раз щеки. Он смотрел в пол. — Я солгал. Я думал, всем станет лучше, если я это скажу. Включая меня. Вместо этого я лишь продолжал думать об этом, о таких вещах, как то, что мой отец знал о финальной гецуге теншо, и чего она стоила. Урахара тоже должен был знать, но они оба отправили меня сражаться с Айзеном, будто подсадную утку. Ураха создал чертов хогиоку. Отец всегда знал, как достигнуть мугецу, и никогда не делал этого. Они позволили мне сделать это. Это не было... это не обязательно должен был быть только я. Но увы. — Куросаки приподнял голову, достаточно, чтобы Гриммджо заметил подозрительный блеск его глаз. — Прости, что не сдержал обещание. Я на самом деле хотел бы сразиться с тобой снова. 

Гриммджо хотел бы и дальше наблюдать, как меняется лицо Куросаки, но пальцы, державшие руку, дрогнули и упали. Рыжие пряди спрятали его глаза; он повернулся к ногам Гриммджо, прислонившись плечом к коленке. Может, он думал, что Гриммджо сбежит, после того, как услышал его чертову историю. Отчасти он так и хотел поступить, слишком взбешенный и бессильный изменить хоть что-либо в этом дерьме, что уже пошло ко дну, но в основном ему нравилось слушать, как Куросаки говорит, что хочет сражаться с ним. Гриммджо знал, что прав насчет него; что Куросаки жил ради битвы, когда мог не сдерживаться и хорошо потрепать соперника. Айзен просто был не тем, судя по тому, как это звучало. Сложно наслаждаться битвой, когда ты проигрываешь в любом случае. 

Чувствуя себя снисходительно, Гриммджо протянул руку и потрепал Куросаки по голове, пока его волосы не начали торчать во все стороны. По какой-то неясной причине это заставило Куросаки улыбнуться, даже несмотря на уныние, и он начал похлопывать вокруг головы, в поисках руки, что разворошила ему прическу. Когда он схватил первые попавшиеся два пальца, Гриммджо позволил ему выйти сухим из воды.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты пойдешь искать для драки кого-то еще? — наклонив голову назад на матрас, Куросаки, хмурясь, посмотрел в потолок. — Надеюсь, с Лас Ночес все нормально, после того беспорядка, что там устроили. 

В этот раз Гриммджо ущипнул осторожно, едва касаясь. Щека Куросаки и так уже была вся красная, и он не чувствовал удовлетворения, оставляя синяки на его коже. Совсем не чувствовал, если подумать. Куросаки был слепым, мягким и глухим без своих сил, но Гриммджо достаточно уважал его былую силу, чтобы отпустить гнев; позволить тихому перемирию занять свое место. 

— Нет? — Куросаки слегка нахмурил брови. Другой щипок, на этот раз больше похожий на легкий тычок. — Уэко Мундо в порядке. Тогда... ты не найдешь еще кого-то то для битв?

— Если и есть то, в чем я уверен насчет тебя, шинигами, — сказал Гриммджо в сторону его приподнятого лица, — так это в том, что ты всегда умудряешься совершить невозможное. Ты становишься все сильнее и сильнее, выбивая из всех дерьмо абсолютно по-своему. Ты смотришь в глаза своим врагам, и они или ломаются, или склоняются, или бьют тебя. Ну и что, что ты потерял немного духовной силы. Придурок. Я могу подождать.

Но конечно, Куросаки ни черта не услышал. Он просто пялился в потолок. Вдруг он поднял руку, вытягивая ее, пока не коснулся шеи Гриммджо, челюсти, а затем рта. И остановил пальцы, как придурок. На хмуром лице медленно появилась кривая улыбка.

— Ты же только что говорил, верно? Я не могу услышать, но ты не пытался меня ударить, и я подумал, что ты, наверно, посылаешь меня к черту. Ты всегда кричал на меня во время битв, смеясь. Когда не пытался выбить из меня все дерьмо, во всяком случае.

— Я бы сказал, что ты от меня не отставал. — Кончики пальцев скользнули по его губам, пытаясь почувствовать, как слова покидают рот. Куросаки точно не мог знать, что он говорит. Но Гриммджо все еще не убирал их. — Придурок. 

Глаза Куросаки удивленно распахнулись:

— Ты только что назвал меня придурком? Я почувствовал, как ты это сказал! Придурок! Ты только что... — Привстав и развернувшись, Куросаки в волнении чуть не забрался ему на колени, споткнувшись, когда их бедра столкнулись. Но карие глаза наконец-то сверкали и были полны энергии. Он снова нажал кончиками пальцев на рот Гриммджо, будто это было совершенно нормально, как и почти сидеть у него на коленях, будто... будто... Гриммджо даже не знал, как это назвать. — Эй, эй, назови меня по имени.

— Нет! — Но даже отказ взволновал Куросаки, судя по тому, как его глаза смотрели туда, где находился невидимый и неслышимый рот Гриммджо, будто на чудо. Он догадывался о словах по движению губ, касаясь их кончиками пальцев. Умно, если вы таким увлекаетесь. Простые слова должно быть легко угадать. Но это не меняло того, что Куросаки почти запихал свои чертовы пальцы ему в рот.

— Ну пожалуйста, перед тем как ты уйдешь. Сделай мне одолжение. — Часть его энергии будто испарилась, потускнела, готовая исчезнуть. — Просто... еще один раз.

Еще один последний раз, поправил про себя Гриммджо, чувствуя усталость. Они пали так низко. Арранкар, которому некуда было идти, и шинигами-человек, которому нужно было касаться своих врагов, чтобы понять, что те говорят. Он вздохнул, и воздух пролетел сквозь мягкие кончики пальцев, прижатые к губам. Он не знал, почувствовал ли Куросаки.

— Куросаки, — осторожно и медленно произнес Гриммджо, и улыбка, которая засверкала в ответ, заставила потеплеть холодную ночь. Он решил повторить. — Куросаки.

На этот раз улыбка опала, но глаза были полны теплоты. Куросаки прочистил горло, и отвел взгляд от своих кончиков пальцев, позволяя руке упасть на колени. Гриммджо не знал, что за заклятие сковало его, но они так и сидели, полуспутавшись, на кровати. Блин. Никто не мог увидеть его лицо, смущенный румянец на щеках. Это было обещание более сильного не трогать того, кто был настолько слабее его, так что почему бы и не посидеть недолго? Не то чтобы у него была куча дел. 

Черт, да Гриммджо вообще не знал, чем собирался заняться. Назад в Лас Ночес, наверно. Посмотреть, что Халлибел хотела сделать с этим местом. К черту зачистку царящего там беспорядка. Он хотел корону, а не метлу. Наблюдая за тем, как Куросаки пытался держать себя в руках и не позволял всему случившемуся с ним похоронить его, он думал, что готов обменять корону на силы Куросаки. Его до ужаса бесило то, что он остался без них. Это вызывало в нем целую стену ярости, которую он не мог покорить или сломать. 

— Спасибо, что развлек, — сказал Куросаки мгновение спустя, смотря куда угодно, только не на Гриммджо. — У меня куча вопросов, но... Я думаю, этого достаточно. Это было, на самом деле, не для того, чтобы что-то узнать. — Он немного поерзал. — Я так понимаю, это прощание, верно? Будь там осторожен. — Уголок его рта чуть приподнялся. — Меня больше не будет рядом, чтобы спасти тебя от неожиданной атаки. 

— Засранец, — огрызнулся Гриммджо, тут же забывая о намерении быть полегче с Куросаки и беря его шею в захват. — Я был так занят желанием убить тебя! — Но он дал ему позадыхаться всего пару секунд, прежде чем отпустить. За ухо дернул из чистой вредности.  
Покрасневший от попытки удушения, но все еще улыбающийся, Ичиго потер ухо. Он смотрел, как прогибается матрас, пока Гриммджо тянулся к окну, открывая его в этот раз нараспашку. Гриммджо удовлетворенно отметил, что уставшее безразличие полностью пропало из его голоса. Было приятно знать, что он все еще способен встряхнуть этого шинигами. И он все еще шинигами, и неважно, что сказали те двое. Он просто... временно не у дел, ненадолго.

— Эй, — неожиданно позвал Куросаки, как раз когда Гриммджо запрыгнул на окно, зависнув посередине. Он обернулся, и увернулся от руки, которая чуть было не ткнула его в глаз. Хлопнув по ней, он смотрел, как Куросаки прислоняется к окну, пока они не оказались почти нос к носу. С расстояния в несколько сантиметров Гриммджо видел, как ночь сделала глаза Куросаки едва ли не черными, зрачки были расширены и взгляд напряжен. Хорошо выглядит, подумал Гриммджо. Да. Действительно хорошо. — Если я когда-нибудь... ну... знаешь... я имею в виду, ты понял, это конечно все равно не случится, но вдруг... тогда найди меня. Я хочу сразиться с тобой.

Куросаки вновь протянул руку, ища его, чтобы подтвердить согласие, но Гриммджо был занят тем, что ухмылялся прямому, уверенному взгляду. Глаза Куросаки смотрели с вывозом — и обещанием. Это был отличным взгляд. Они были близко, и предвкушение снова кипело в крови. Гриммджо наклонил голову и резко укусил нижнюю губу Куросаки, достаточно сильно, чтобы выступила кровь. Затем он подался назад, пока Куросаки чертыхался и изумленно трогал свой рот.

— Подожди, что это значит? Гриммджо! Это да? — Когда ответа не последовало, Куросаки рассмеялся, всего один взрыв изумленного смеха. — Я буду считать, что это «да»! Не вздумай помирать!

— И тебе того же, придурок, — отозвался Гриммджо и прыгнул, разрывая ночное небо, забирая воспоминание о глупой улыбке Куросаки и всю энергию с собой, в Уэко Мундо. Перед тем, как гарганта закрылась и запечатала ночное небо, Гриммджо бросил назад:

— Еще увидимся.

Если он и знал что-то о Куросаки Ичиго, так это то, что ни боги, ни демоны, не могли сдержать это придурка надолго.

Да.

Они совершенно точно увидятся.


End file.
